The subject matter herein generally relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to compliant pins for electrical connectors.
Known Eye-Of-Needle (“EON”) pins are used to mechanically and electrically connect shields in connector assemblies with at least one of another component of the connector assembly and a substrate. For example, known EON pins are used to electrically connect shields with the electric ground of a circuit board and/or a conductor that is electrically connected to the electric ground of the circuit board. The EON pins are press-fit into cavities in the circuit board and/or another component in the connector assembly. The EON pins include an approximately oval shaped opening enclosed by outwardly bent beams of the EON pins. The EON pins are press-fit into cavities by applying an insertion force on the EON pins in a loading direction directed into the cavities. Application of the insertion force on the EON pins in the loading direction forces the EON pins into the cavities. As the EON pins are forced into the cavities, the beams are bent toward each other. The beams engage the inner surface of the cavity to electrically and mechanically couple the pin with the circuit board and/or component in the connector assembly.
These EON pins are relatively large when compared to the size and dimensions of other known signal pins used in the same connector assemblies. Moreover, these EON pins require relatively large insertion forces when compared to the structural integrity of the EON pins. For example, the insertion forces required to press-fit the EON pins into the cavities frequently cause the EON pins to buckle if the EON pins are not perfectly aligned with the cavities.